


The lie I didn't have to tell.

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Series: Transcendence [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Isak has an adultery kink that Even is happy to oblige.





	The lie I didn't have to tell.

Isak doesn't just love his husband but worships the fucking ground the man walks upon. 

He's fucking perfect and he gives Isak everything he wants. Everything he needs. No exception. 

It's perfect. Their life is fucking perfect and that's why Isak doesn't understand. 

_Why?_

Why, sometimes, does he need _this_ too? 

It's so fucked up and shames Isak to his fucking core but then again. 

That's the whole point isn't it?

***

"I'm sorry babe but... I'm going to have to go in to work on Saturday."

Isak swallows thickly. Doesn't meet his eyes. 

"That's okay," he says. 

The truth is that it's more than okay but Isak, of course, doesn't say that. 

He doesn't say a word. 

***

He kisses his husband goodbye on Saturday morning and texts Even two minutes later. 

_be at the motel in an hour_

He waits seven excruciating minutes for a reply. 

**darling such short notice**

Isak's eyes sting as he types one word. 

_please_

**of course, love**

Isak bristles. 

_don't fucking call me that_

**sorry. Is that what hubby calls you?**

Isak's heart aches at the reminder. His dick twitches in his pants. He'd tell Even to fuck off if he wasn't so desperate for this. If he didn't need it so badly. 

Even takes pity on him. 

**usual room?**

Isak breathes in relief.

_yes_

***

Even tries to kiss him and Isak whimpers, tempted, so fucking tempted. He turns away. He _can't._ He can't give Even this. 

In his heart, Isak knows it doesn't really matter that he never kisses anyone but his husband. Not when he fucks someone else. Let's Even between his legs and loves it. Only Even. He'd never do this, _want this,_ with anyone else. 

Well. Not anyone but his fucking husband. 

The guilt is exhausting and exhilarating. 

Even makes a sound of annoyance, rolls his eyes at Isak's refusal of his mouth and pushes him, roughly, to his knees. 

He fucks Isak's throat until he cries and his eyes roll back in his head. Isak comes, just from that. From sucking a long thick cock that doesn't belong in his mouth but he needs like fucking air. Even pushes him face down on the cheap sheets on the motel's bed and reminds him of this.

"So fucking desperate for it, aren't you sweetheart?"

"Yes," Isak moans. There's no point in denying it. He's made his peace. _Sort of._

"Hmm," Even crawls over his body, his weight pressing Isak down, covering him. Dominating him. Taking what isn't his. "You want it so bad. God, look at you shivering all over. Ask for it, Isak. Ask for my cock."

"Please, Even. Give it to me. _Please."_

"Do you ask for your husband's dick like this, baby? Do you beg for him to fuck you like this?"

Not like this _exactly_ but yeah. Yeah, he does. He wants it all the fucking time but Isak doesn't want to think about that right now. Doesn't want to remember the man he loves, adores completely. The man that fucks him like he loves him because he does, _fuck,_ so much and all Isak is to the man on top of him right now is a tight hole to fuck and fill with his come. 

God, that thought makes Isak go hot all over. 

Even fucks him rough as ever, doesn't waste a second thinking of Isak's pleasure. It doesn't matter to him. It's not even secondary to his own, not even on his radar. He orgasms loudly and Isak comes untouched. Even pulls out, slaps his ass and laughs. Isak's flushed with shame. He hears as Even pulls up his jeans, can't turn around to face him. Can't face what he's done. 

Even tells him, "See you in another few months, baby," and then he's gone. 

Just like that.

Isak lies there for long minutes, cries and cries until his dick hardens again and he has to jerk off. Even's name falls from his lips as he shoots all over the already ruined sheets. 

***

Isak showers at the motel because he can't bare the thought of entering his house with come leaking from his ass.

He leaves the room as soon as he's done, needs to get away but he isn't ready to go home yet.

Instead he goes to a coffee shop and sits there for hours, needs to get his head right and become himself again-- the person who loves his husband, with his whole heart and soul, enough to never conceive of the notion of cheating on him. The person he really is, who truly exists when everything else is just a fantasy... isn't real. 

Isak goes home.

***

His husband is already there, in the kitchen making dinner and when he sees Isak, he immediately rushes to kiss him to within an inch of his life. 

"Missed that," Even mumbles against his mouth between kisses, "...missed you," and Isak laughs and pushes him back. 

"Shut up," he says. 

"So what did you get up to today?" Even raises his eyebrows, teasing and Isak lightly swats him on the arm. 

"Don't," he says, knows he's pouting. 

"I'm only joking, love," Even tells him, pulling him close again. "That was fucking hot, Isak," he whispers in his ear and Isak blushes bright red--

But Even's right. It was, always is. No matter if they're making love or indulging each other's kinks or fucking each other's brains out. As long as it's them. 

"I love you," Isak tells his husband. 

"Love you too," Even says and kisses him once more.


End file.
